


A certi livelli

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [14]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Hank si prende una pallottola per salvare Antonio, così lui si sente in debito e per rimediare gli fa da baby sitter a casa!





	A certi livelli

**Author's Note:**

> La fic si ambienta nell'episodio della seconda serie in cui Antonio va sotto copertura e Hank alla fine dell'episodio si becca una pallottola per tirarlo fuori dai consueti guai. Si ferisce al braccio che lo deve tenere al collo per un certo periodo. E' vero che con una ferita da pallottola sul bicipite non riesci a muovere tutto il braccio all'inizio, per cui quanto ho scritto è del tutto plausibile. A fine espisodio ricorderete il bel dialogo che lui ed Antonio hanno!

A CERTI LIVELLI

 

Lo sguardo di Hank si fece sottile, pericolosamente sottile. L’interlocutore inghiottì a vuoto chiedendosi cosa avesse osato dire in quel momento.   
\- Ci sono problemi se usiamo Antonio Dawson per l’operazione? - Hank indurì ulteriormente i lineamenti del viso.   
\- Mi chiedi se ho problemi a mandare sotto copertura il mio uomo per farlo infiltrare in un’organizzazione pericolosa di criminali che hanno il grilletto facile? Puoi scommetterci! - Il comandante di Hank, l’unico che poteva dargli ordini, sospirò e si girò verso il resto del piano, allungò un braccio verso Antonio il quale alzò la testa e gli indicò di venire. Questi lo raggiunse e lo aggiornò riguardo l’operazione in questione di cui era stata richiesta la collaborazione di Antonio per via di alcuni contatti che lui aveva ancora.   
Al termine della spiegazione, Antonio guardò Hank che lo fissava con la classica aria da ‘non osare’ e lui un po’ divertito per quello strano senso di protezione, annuì ed accettò.   
\- Me la sento, non sono problemi. Sergente, per lei va bene? - Davanti agli altri lo chiamava formalmente. Hank sospirò scuotendo la testa.   
\- Se te la senti… - Si limitò senza nascondere la sua contrarietà. A quello venne stabilito che si sarebbe fatto ed il comandante li lasciò lavorare per tornare ai propri doveri.   
Hank ed Antonio si fissarono un istante, poi il primo dei due se ne andò lasciandolo per un momento solo con l’altro agente che aveva richiesto la presenza di Antonio. Sospirò e si rilassò.   
\- E’ così possessivo con tutti i suoi uomini? - Chiese uscendo dall’ufficio di Hank.   
\- Non esattamente… - Fece Alvin sentendo la domanda ed avendo intuito a cosa si riferisse.   
L’agente lo guardò incuriosito mentre Antonio lo fissò torvo.   
\- Certo, invece! E poi possessivo non è il termine che userei… - Corresse Antonio mentre Alvin ridacchiava divertito.   
\- Possessivo è il termine adatto. Hank è possessivo con ciò che gli appartiene e la sua squadra gli appartiene. Ma con te è particolarmente ossessivo! - Antonio rise.   
\- Ossessivo addirittura! E poi cosa? -   
Alvin si fermò incrociando le braccia al petto, lo fissò con aria di sfida. Come poteva non accorgersene?   
\- Tiene a tutti noi, Erin più degli altri. Quello è senso protettivo. Però tu sei più… - Alzò gli occhi in alto cercando il termine adatto che trovò vittorioso: - Sua proprietà! - Antonio continuò a ridere.   
\- Perché vuole avere l’esclusiva sul torcermi il collo! - Commentò poi convinto che Alvin l’avesse sparata. Questi scosse il capo e se ne andò lasciandolo lì. Antonio guardò allora l’altro agente che non capiva di chi dovesse fidarsi e capendo che poteva crederci davvero, aprì le braccia e corresse il tiro:   
\- Sta scherzando! -   
\- Beh, non so… mi sono accorto da solo che è particolarmente possessivo, andiamo… quando ho fatto il tuo nome mi ha fissato come se volesse uccidermi! - Antonio continuò a ridere. - Ti ha chiamato ‘il mio uomo’ - Voleva che Antonio gli desse ragione e la smettesse di ridere di lui.   
\- Ok, forse è possessivo. Ma è solo perché vuole avere l’esclusiva sull’ammazzarmi! - L’altro lo guardò inarcando le sopracciglia senza capire cosa intendesse. - Tutti sanno che l’ho messo dentro io! -   
\- Allora è vera la storia? Perché tutti ne parlano, ma non ne sono sicuri visto che ora lavorate insieme… - Antonio ridendo gli diede una pacca sul braccio ed andò oltre, alla ricerca di un Hank che stava discutendo con un malcapitato di turno, più vicino alla morte in quel momento, visto come gli stava parlando.   
\- Voight. - Chiamò Antonio. - Posso un attimo? -   
Hank lasciò andare il giovane portavoce e si diresse verso il proprio ufficio da cui erano usciti, Antonio lo raggiunse e chiuse la porta.   
\- Hai problemi se lo faccio? - Chiese nonostante normalmente non si sarebbe mai voltato indietro. Antonio godeva di privilegi in quanto braccio destro di Hank, era il secondo in comando e poteva decidere da solo quali operazioni eseguire. Certo, era consigliabile il permesso di Hank, suo superiore, però tendenzialmente poteva agire piuttosto facilmente di testa sua.   
Spesso se ne era andato od aveva preso permessi senza chiedergli nulla. Se qualcun altro si azzardava a farlo, veniva demolito.   
Per cui Antonio aveva molte libertà, in effetti.   
Ma ora era lì ad assicurarsi che ad Hank andasse bene.   
Hank, appoggiato alla scrivania, braccia conserte e aria dura e corrucciata, lo guardò con attenzione, poi sospirò e disse:   
\- E se li ho? - Antonio si strinse nelle spalle con fare ovvio:   
\- Perchè? E’ un’operazione classica, ne ho fatte miliardi prima di venire all’Intelligence. Ed anche qua ne ho fatte. -   
Hank voleva ribattere con qualcosa di logico e razionale per smontarlo, ma sospirò e alzò le spalle.   
\- Non mi piace mandare i miei uomini allo sbaraglio! Non senza di me. - Ad Antonio scappò un sorriso divertito.   
\- Non posso metterti nel taschino, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che mi seguirai come le mosche sulla cacca! - Hank non voleva sorridere, ma alla fine lo fece ed Antonio gli diede una pacca sul braccio alleggerendo la situazione, trovando strano quel suo attaccamento che di volta in volta era sempre più forte. A volte, in effetti, un po’ eccessivo.   
  
Mille volte Hank si assicurò che Antonio se la sentisse, tutte le volte che l’operazione sembrava destinata a passare ad un livello più pericoloso.   
Antonio lo rassicurò sempre, ma di mano in mano che si procedeva, era sempre più intrattabile, apprensivo ed insopportabile.   
tutti arrivarono a sperare che il tutto si concludesse presto, ma quando persero le tracce di Antonio per via della trasmittente distrutta, il cielo parve scendere giù su di loro, per un attimo.   
Antonio era solo fra le mani di quei criminali, poteva essere stato scoperto, poteva essere morto.   
Come poteva aver permesso una cosa simile?  
Se l’era sentita dall’inizio che non andava fatta.   
Invece ora era lì ad impazzire all’idea d’averlo spedito a morire e di non esserci a coprirgli le spalle, a proteggerlo e difenderlo.   
Il mondo per un momento divenne un posto molto pericoloso per vivere, ma alla fine Hank fu contento solo nel prendersi una pallottola nel braccio per salvare Antonio.   
Ritrovarlo in tempo non sarebbe stato sufficiente, evidentemente. Era vitale prendere una pallottola per lui. Per sentirsi meglio nell’averlo mandato quasi a morire. Da solo.   
Non se lo sarebbe perdonato, quella ferita gli avrebbe ricordato che doveva seguire le proprie sensazioni ed evitare di consegnare i propri uomini in operazioni non sue.   
  
Hank si stupì di vedere la sua chiamata, era appena uscito dall’ospedale quando l’aveva ricevuta.   
\- Che tempismo. - Di solito Antonio non chiamava fuori dal lavoro, specie dopo un caso simile.   
\- Come stai? - Chiese senza perdere tempo in preliminari.   
\- Con una ferita da proiettile sul braccio, quindi vivo. - Rispose schietto, il suo tono poteva sembrare seccato, ma ormai Antonio lo distingueva.   
\- Sono alla pista di ghiaccio, mi fai vedere come stai? - Hank si sentì strano a quella richiesta, non molto da Antonio, non da Antonio nei suoi confronti, ma fu contento di realizzare la sua richiesta.  
“Evidentemente si sente in colpa. Del resto me la sono presa per lui, in un certo senso.”  
  
Quando lo raggiunse, era fuori dalla pista a guardare con aria serena i suoi figli che pattinavano felici.   
Si sentì sollevato nel vederlo così rilassato. Dopo quel che era successo, non era scontato.   
Gli chiese del braccio e della prognosi, Hank disse che avrebbe dovuto portare il tutore per un paio di settimane, ma che si sarebbe ripreso.   
Successivamente, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, si era confidato con lui circa l’andare oltre.   
Hank ci andava. Andava sempre oltre.   
Antonio non aveva mai capito come potesse farlo, come ci riuscisse.   
Durante quel caso era rimasto colpito dallo sguardo del suo contatto inconsapevole nel gruppo di criminali, che poi avevano arrestato.   
Antonio non si era rivelato un agente sotto copertura fino all’ultimo, lo sguardo del ragazzo era stato accusatore e ferito.   
Così aveva capito come si poteva andare oltre i limiti.   
\- Perché a volte ti dimentichi chi sei tu e chi sono loro. - Disse aprendosi inaspettatamente con lui riguardo come si era sentito.   
Era rimasto colpito da quello sguardo. L’aveva usato.   
\- Però sono loro che mi impediscono di andare oltre. - Con questo indicò i suoi figli che pattinavano sulla pista.   
Hank sorrise guardandolo. Felice, dentro di sé, che lui vedesse comunque quel confine e che non riuscisse ad oltrepassarlo nemmeno impegnandosi.   
\- E’ quello che mi piace di te. Che vedi quel confine e non lo passi. - Antonio sospirò.   
\- A volte è dura. Stai a contatto con gente che devi capire per riuscire a prenderla ed a volte la capisci troppo. Crei un legame per arrivare fino in fondo. E per raggiungere l’obiettivo a volte c’è solo un sistema. A volte. Altre invece puoi trovarne un altro. Oppure tirarti indietro, anche se sai che poi le conseguenze sono davvero rischiose. Potrebbero valere la tua vita. -   
Hank l’ascoltò parlare a ruota libera, non era tipo da raccogliere confidenze, in realtà. Tanto meno darne.   
Ma finì per rispondergli spontaneo, senza quasi pensarci, sentendo di volerlo fare:   
\- A volte però ti guardi indietro e vedi quante volte hai passato il limite e ti dici ‘una più od una meno che differenza fa?’ Perché a quel punto non c’è più differenza. Se lo fai una volta, non ti fermi più. - Antonio sospirò guardandolo, dispiaciuto per il livello a cui era arrivato.   
\- Quanto ci si sente soli, a quel punto? - Antonio aveva i figli che gli ricordavano perché valeva la pena fermarsi. Che non lo facevano sentire solo.   
Ma lui? Con suo figlio aveva sempre avuto problemi ed ora era nell’esercito. Per il resto era solo.   
Per chi, per cosa continuava?   
Hank provò un nodo allo stomaco ed un senso inatteso di tristezza lo colpì come un pugno potentissimo. Non si era mai fermato a vedere come si sentiva, come stava. Perché sapeva che stava male, per cui il segreto era non fermarsi a sentire.   
\- Ti salvi solo se lo ignori. -   
\- Se ignori come ti senti? - Chiese Antonio con aria malinconica. Hank strinse le labbra ed evitò il suo sguardo impietosito.   
\- Tutti hanno un motivo per fare quello che fanno. L’importante è non perderlo di vista. I miei figli mi ricordano perché non devo andare oltre, ma non faccio questo lavoro per loro. Perché loro non vorrebbero lo facessi. - Hank si aggrottò, si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo, curioso di sapere perché lo faceva.   
\- E perché lo fai? - Antonio sorrise aperto e sincero.   
\- Per me stesso. Perché sono uscito dalla merda e sono diventato qualcuno. Il bene che facciamo ci definisce, io mi sento utile, la mia vita ha senso perché non sono sprofondato in quel buio. Ne sono uscito. E faccio del bene. E se non sempre ci riesco, almeno ci provo. Lo devo al ragazzo che ero. - Hank piegò la testa di lato e lo guardò stupito di quella risposta, accennò ad un sorriso di gratitudine e proprio mentre stava per chiedergli perché lui lo faceva, fu salvato dalla sveglia del cellulare di Antonio che gli diceva di riportare i figli a casa dalla madre, che era ora.   
\- Salvato dalla campanella! - Disse divertito. - Devo riportare i bambini a casa, ti do uno strappo? - Hank accettò, stava bene con lui, non gli piaceva separarsi da lui ora, mentre si inebriava di quella sensazione d’avere una delle cose giuste della propria vita. Antonio, Erin… erano persone che ce l’avevano fatta, ne erano usciti e meritavano felicità.   
Era fiero di loro, aveva provato ad aiutarli, ma loro ce l’avevano fatta da soli. E stava bene con loro.  
Ma con Antonio era diverso.   
  
Antonio riportò prima i bambini, poi Hank. Arrivato da lui, spense l’auto e scese accompagnandolo dentro.   
\- Non mi serve l’assistente, posso farcela. Ti ringrazio. - Disse non volendo obbligarlo a stare con lui per un contorto senso del dovere. Antonio fece finta di niente ed entrò dietro di lui chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
\- Scommetto che non hai mangiato. - Disse come se niente fosse. Hank sospirò.   
\- Ordinerò qualcosa. -   
\- Sono un portento con la carne, una bistecca ce l’avrai! - Rispose sempre andando dritto per la sua strada!   
\- Ti prego Antonio, vuoi anche tagliarmela ed imboccarmi, dopo? - Si lamentò Hank che in realtà era compiaciuto dalla sua presenza e dalle sue premure strane.   
\- Beh, puoi anche addentarla… però in effetti può essere problematico, la carne… potrei fare… - Hank aprì il frigo e prese un burritos avanzato dalla sera prima. Lo addentò davanti a lui, in piedi, ed in quattro morsi l’aveva finito.   
\- Ho un braccio fuori uso, non sono invalido al cento percento! - Antonio fece una smorfia, voleva discutere sulla sanità del suo gesto. Un burritos di chissà quando, con chissà cosa e freddo.   
\- Tu mi stai davanti e mangi un burritos. Cioè tu davvero non hai idea di quanto sia la mia specialità il burritos? - Naturalmente con le sue origini era ovvio. Hank si aprì una birra e la bevve, poi indicò il frigo e di prendersene una dirigendosi in salotto.   
Antonio non la prese, lo seguì continuando a parlare.   
\- Perché non accetti una mano? - Hank alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Sto bene Antonio, me la caverò da solo. -   
\- Ma perché non accetti una mano?! - Insistette testardo Antonio. Hank sospirò.   
\- Perché ti senti in colpa e non accetto aiuto da chi si sente in colpa. - Antonio fece il broncio ed Hank finì la birra in fretta.   
\- Tecnicamente ti sei preso una pallottola per me ed è normale che io mi senta in colpa, però non è solo per questo che voglio aiutarti. -   
Hank allargò le braccia.   
\- E perché allora? - Era esasperato e convinto che fosse davvero solo senso di colpa, che per lui si traduceva in pietà.   
\- Perché io sono qua e tu hai bisogno di una mano! Tutto qua! - Per Antonio era normale, per Hank no.   
\- Ce la faccio. - E per dimostrarglielo iniziò a spogliarsi da solo. Purtroppo appena tolse il tutore per potersi sfilare la camicia aperta, iniziò il dolore al braccio e si fermò. Prese respiro e chiaramente livido e sofferente, riprese il tentativo.   
Antonio scosse il capo, gli andò dietro, gli prese la camicia e gliel’abbassò piano.   
Gli tirò giù le spalle, poi gli permise di sfilare il braccio sano, infine Antonio prese quel che rimaneva e gli tolse il braccio colpito, che gli faceva male.   
Rimase con la canottiera intima e la fasciatura fresca di pronto soccorso, Antonio la guardò e aggrottò la fronte, però non si fermò e prima di fargli dire qualsiasi cosa, gli aprì la cintura ignorando completamente quanto strano lo facesse sentire quel gesto e che di fatto stava spogliando Hank.   
\- Antonio, per favore… - Brontolò a disagio preferendo morire piuttosto che farlo continuare passivo, consapevole delle possibili reazioni che poteva avere.   
\- Ho subito sparatorie, sono stato bucherellato ovunque e so cosa significa. I primi giorni non riuscirai a tirare i muscoli, per cui usare la mano del braccio ferito anche per le cose più semplici è impensato. - Hank voleva dimostrargli che poteva farlo, invece, e cercò di aprirsi il bottone dei pantaloni, ma purtroppo dovette arrendersi.   
Antonio aveva ragione, il braccio colpito era impensabile usarlo, mentre fare certe cose con una mano sola, era una tragedia.   
“Maledizione, non si mette bene.”  
Così Antonio vittorioso -non che capisse perché esultare tanto davanti al suo bisogno di essere spogliato- completò anche quell’operazione per lui. Una volta aperti i jeans questi scivolarono lungo le gambe e quando rialzò lo sguardo su Hank, immobile, lo vide fermo con gli occhi chiusi ed il fiato trattenuto in evidente sforzo, come se cercasse di non esplodere.   
Antonio lo guardò senza capire cosa avesse, poi pensò di arrivarci.   
\- Lascia perdere l’imbarazzo! Siamo fra uomini! Levati le scarpe ed i pantaloni! - Vedendo che stava fermo, Antonio continuò come un treno, preferendo andare avanti senza fermarsi a capire cosa succedeva: - Devo fare io anche questo? - La minaccia servì a farglielo fare.   
Ritrovatosi in biancheria intima, Hank lo guardò con una smorfia, la testa piegata di lato.   
\- Mi rimboccherai anche le coperte? - Disse ironico, cercando di scrollarsi quell’enorme imbarazzo. Antonio rise.   
\- Vuoi? - Non ci aveva pensato molto nel dirlo, Hank lo mandò a quel paese ed andò verso la camera sperando di poterselo levare di torno. Sarebbe stato perfetto se Antonio fosse intenzionato a provarci davvero con lui, ma lui non lo stava facendo con quell’accezione, per cui era decisamente sgradevole. Antonio, invece, lo seguì automaticamente, continuando abilmente a fare finta di non sentire uno strano qualcosa, come un imbarazzo, o forse una sospettosa eccitazione. Quando Hank si fermò per poco non gli andò addosso. Si girò seccato e si ritrovarono uno davanti all’altro ad una pericolosa vicinanza. Solo guardandolo a quel livello e sentendo il tono della sua voce tirata, Antonio si decise a realizzare.   
\- Mi puoi lasciare in pace? - Chiese fintamente gentile, chiaramente al limite della sopportazione.   
Antonio lo capì solo allora.  
“Oh mio Dio! E’ imbarazzato, cioè sul serio!”  
 - Scusa, non volevo metterti in difficoltà… - Disse allora senza rifletterci un istante. Hank voleva picchiarlo. - Però so cosa si riesce e cosa non si riesce a fare dopo una pallottola nel braccio. Volevo solo aiutarti. -   
\- E ti ringrazio. - Fece Hank volendo stare solo, visto che quella situazione era ormai insostenibile ed aveva paura che si notassero reazioni nelle parti basse.   
Antonio gli rimaneva davanti, vicino, ma a guardargli fortunatamente il viso.   
\- Siamo fra uomini, non devi farti problemi. - Ma lui i problemi li aveva e non sapeva più come fare per non renderli troppo visibili.   
\- Come fai a non percepire le tensioni come le persone normali? - Quella domanda sorse molto spontanea ad Hank, il quale si era sempre chiesto come facesse ad affrontare certe situazioni come se fossero del tutto regolari.   
Lì davvero non aveva percepito della tensione erotica? Lui sì, lui l’aveva percepita, ci era quasi morto.   
Quando l’aveva aiutato a spogliarsi era stato sull’orlo di afferrarlo per il collo e baciarlo. Per qualche miracolo non l’aveva fatto.   
Antonio batté le palpebre un paio di volte, smarrito, poi per capire cosa intendesse lo guardò meglio.   
Era mezzo nudo.   
Tensione… imbarazzo… che Hank intendesse ad un altro livello? Un livello più proibito, sotto un certo punto di vista?  
Antonio aveva avuto strane sensazioni riguardo lui altre volte, però aveva sempre ignorato la cosa. Forse adesso era ora di guardarla per bene.   
Inghiottì ed arrossì realizzando a cosa si riferiva.   
Tensione erotica.   
Quella che c’era fra due persone che provavano attrazione.   
\- Ti… ti lascio dormire. Sarai stanco. Grazie per oggi. Per tutto. E chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualunque cosa. - Hank sospirò, finalmente aveva capito. Annuì e non disse nulla. Lo vide andarsene con un’aria strana. Non voleva fargli capire che era attratto da lui e che provava qualcosa, però in certi casi era davvero difficile mascherare. Se poi ci si metteva anche la sua ottusità non era facile uscirne vivi.   
“E sì che è in gamba come detective! Come fa a non capire una cosa che gli sta sotto il naso?” Ma non poteva capire quanto impensabile fosse per Antonio un ipotetica attrazione di Hank nei suoi confronti.   
A certi livelli ci si raccontavano mille scuse per non dare alle cose il loro nome.   
Ma poi, a certi livelli, si accettava la realtà.   
Forse era ora di farlo, almeno per conto proprio.   
  
  
Antonio gli piombò in casa il mattino successivo, presto, quando sapeva che Hank si muoveva per uscire.   
Quando gli aprì se lo ritrovò ancora in biancheria intima e con un’aria furiosa. Ad Antonio ci volle un istante per capire cosa avesse e ridendo alzò il sacchetto con la colazione.   
\- Stavi litigando coi vestiti? - Hank sospirò seccato alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi grugnendo si girò e rientrò in casa evitando di dirgli che diavolo ci facesse lì e di andarsene che non aveva bisogno della balia.  
Erano cose scontate.   
Antonio entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Aveva passato tutta la notte a pensare a lui e a quell’imbarazzo, poi il mattino aveva deciso di tornare ad aiutarlo perché sapeva che non l’avrebbe chiesto, ma che avrebbe avuto bisogno.   
Mise giù la colazione sul tavolo della cucina e lo raggiunse in camera alle prese con i calzini.   
\- Posso fare molte cose con un braccio, tipo lavarmi, grazie a Dio. O mettermi le mutande. - Disse sempre più furioso. - Ma i calzini è impossibile! E questo maledetto braccio… - Antonio, ridendo squillante, si accucciò davanti a lui, seduto sul letto, gli prese i calzini di mano e glieli mise.  
Provò di nuovo quell’imbarazzo, come tale fu per Hank.   
Tutto fermo, tutto strano di nuovo.   
Però Antonio non si fermò a guardarlo, finì l’operazione e si impegnò per non mostrare espressioni particolari.   
Per Hank era impossibile ignorare quel che provava, ma era in grado di nasconderlo. Se Antonio non faceva certe cose.   
Come prendere i pantaloni ed infilarglieli.   
\- Ti prego, questo no, ce la faccio! - Ma Antonio rimase in attesa coi pantaloni in mano.   
\- Non abbiamo tutta la giornata. - Disse perentorio.  
Non sapeva perché ci tenesse tanto ad aiutarlo. Forse per studiare un po’ meglio quella strana cosa che era scattata quella notte.   
Per capire se aveva le visioni o se c’era, se c’era davvero…  
E c’era davvero.  
Hank, rigido, infilò i pantaloni e quando si alzò in piedi Antonio li accompagnò su, una volta alla vita, notò che era eccitato.  
“E’ mattina. “ Si disse. Ma sapeva che era strano.   
Hank si divincolò e prese la camicia prima di fargli chiudere i pantaloni.   
\- La canottiera l’hai cambiata? - Chiese. Hank lo demolì con lo sguardo e lui rise di nuovo. - Scusa, ma sai… è legittimo chiedere… - L’altro ringhiò.   
\- Aiutami. - Con poco entusiasmo e tanto risentimento, si rassegnò a chiedergli anche quello.   
Antonio prese la camicia e gli infilò prima il braccio ferito, lo fece con delicatezza, poi l’aiutò a mettere il braccio sano. A quel punto dovette allacciargli i bottoni.   
\- Posso fare da solo… - Con una mano si poteva, ma Antonio ci stava prendendo del gusto un po’ sospetto. Si dava diverse giustificazioni, che era necessario, che erano più veloci, però era vero che certe cose le poteva fare Hank. Un Hank che ad un certo punto smise di opporsi, perché per quanto imbarazzante e ‘pericoloso’ fosse, era bello. Era bello farsi prendere cura da lui, farsi coccolare, in un certo senso.   
Antonio gli allacciò tutti i bottoni e scese in basso, gli infilò i lembi sotto i pantaloni ed una volta sul davanti, si trovò a dovergli sfiorare, se non addirittura toccare, le parti intime attraverso la stoffa.   
Esitò, finalmente.   
Attese che Hank reagisse e lo respingesse, mentre si ritrovava con le mani bollenti ed il fiato che non gli usciva proprio per nulla, ma lui rimase immobile e zitto e decise di proseguire senza guardarlo in viso.   
Gli pigiò la camicia sotto e chiuse i pantaloni toccandogli di nuovo lì sotto, inevitabilmente, sentendo quel calore partire dalle mani e da quei contatti, sprigionarsi poi in tutto il corpo, come un’ondata immediata.  
“E’ eccitato.” Pensò come un pugno allo stomaco, parlando del fatto che il suo pacco era più duro del normale. Evitava del tutto di pensare che quell’ondata di calore era tanto di Hank quanto suo, che la stava provando lui per primo e sul serio. “Anzi, siamo eccitato. Ok, devo dirlo. Lui lo è perché al tatto si sente, ma io… io penso che mi stia per venire duro da un momento all’altro!”  
Antonio era a disagio ed imbarazzato e provava delle strane cose lui stesso, cose che aveva provato in passato in altre situazioni e che finalmente si decideva a guardare con onestà.  
Situazioni intime.  
Piacevoli.  
Era quel tipo di imbarazzo e capì che per Hank dovesse essere la stessa cosa.  
Così, fermo davanti a lui, in piedi, immobile, alzò lento lo sguardo sul suo. Non si allontanò, non sapeva perché non lo faceva, ma rimase lì e vide Hank che lo guardava allo stesso modo.   
Fermo. Serio.   
Penetrante.  
L’imbarazzo palpabile, come palpabile era anche quella voglia, quella strana voglia proibita, una voglia che non sarebbe dovuta esserci. Eppure che c’era.  
“Ho fatto e provato cose simili per altri uomini, ma mai per lui.”  
Antonio lo pensò e se ne spaventò. Lui era Hank, non un uomo qualunque.   
Sarebbe stato paradossalmente più facile con Jay, molto facile.  
“Se fosse Jay sarebbe facile, lo è stato.”  
Pensò con una strana frenesia.   
Hank rimase paurosamente zitto a guardarlo, nessuna minaccia, nessun pugno Nulla.   
Poi, dopo un tempo interminabile, Antonio decise di fare come in situazioni normali sarebbe fatto.  
\- Scusa, ho invaso il tuo spazio vitale… ma so che in questi casi si fa molta fatica e volevo solo aiutarti… - Disse piano, facendo solo un piccolo microscopico passo indietro.   
Hank non si mosse.   
\- Non devi sentirti in colpa. Mi hanno sparato, stavo facendo il mio dovere. - Antonio piegò le labbra.  
\- Per tirarmi fuori dai guai. - Non avrebbe cambiato idea.   
\- Vorrei che facessi certe cose perché vuoi, e non per sensi di colpa. - Antonio non capì subito ed Hank colse l’occasione per sfilare via e andare a mettersi le scarpe che riuscì a mettere, ma non ad allacciare.   
Antonio tornò da lui, si accucciò, e come se ora fosse quasi naturale, pur con quello strano senso addosso, gliele allacciò.  
Un senso d’erotismo.   
Di nuovo.   
Alzò lo sguardo e rimase fermo quasi inginocchiato davanti a lui. Poi sorrise.   
\- Lo faccio perché voglio, altrimenti avrei spedito Adam con una minaccia di licenziamento. - questo sdrammatizzò e fece ridere Hank.   
\- Se mi rifilavi Adam ti avrei riempito di piombo! - Antonio si alzò ridendo, lieto d’aver trovato il modo di togliersi da quella strana situazione.  
\- L’avevo sospettato! - Poi uscì dalla camera ed andò in cucina parlando allegro. - Vedi che alla fine sono la tua migliore opzione? -   
Hank lo raggiunse e sospirò.   
\- Lo so che lo sei, infatti non ti ho cacciato. -   
\- Ma ci hai provato… -   
\- Se volevo cacciarti saresti fuori di casa, ora. - Disse spazientito, chiudendo il discorso. Antonio continuò a punzecchiarlo divertito e si rese conto che stavano creando un rapporto che non avevano mai avuto a quei livelli.   



End file.
